


Stalking and Obsession

by shnuffeluv



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Tony DiNozzo has an obsession, and he's not going to rest until he gets what he wants.





	Stalking and Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> It was kinda fun to write this one! Note that I do not condone stalking, even though I wrote this from the POV of a stalker.

Tony knew it was unhealthy. He _knew_ that. But for some reason, he was unable to stop it. The burning. The obsession. The drive to know who _he_ was with, what _he_ was doing, what _his_ thoughts of Tony were. Not that Gibbs ever seemed to take notice of him, which bothered Tony to no end.

He had sent flowers, before. Gibbs had always waved them off as being from an ex-wife or an ex-lover and never looked deeper, never questioned why he would receive flowers that just so happened to be his favorite when he had never even given any of those people the time of day. _Tony_ knew what his favorite flowers were. Tony knew everything there was to know about Gibbs.

Then there were the times that he had sent Gibbs those tools, the wood he needed for his next project. Gibbs acted strangely in the office after that one, but never questioned anyone that Tony saw. And he definitely didn't question Tony about it either. Tony knew he was making Gibbs curious, though. He had to be. The investigator in Gibbs wouldn't just...sit still and not wonder why he was getting all these gifts. And sooner or later, it would all come back to Tony, and Tony could have that _gotcha!_ moment he always dreamed of, the one where he and Gibbs had a good laugh over it and Tony confessed his feelings and he and Gibbs had their Happily Ever After.

But the longer and longer Tony had to wait, the more and more desperate he got. He couldn't just follow Gibbs home to get a few precious pictures, he couldn't cuddle his pillow at night and pretend it was the man he loved. He needed to take action. _Now._

So that night, when Gibbs was heading into his house, Tony moved silently behind him, knocking him out with a tire iron. It was brutally effective in getting the job done, and Tony dragged Gibbs back to Tony's own car, driving them both to his apartment.

Tony got dinner ready while Gibbs was unconscious. He had made sure the man couldn't make it to the door, with a solid iron chain around his legs. He could reach just about everything in the apartment, save for the door and his gun safe. He knew Gibbs wouldn't be immediately happy when he got up, but Tony knew he'd warm up to the situation soon. It was really quite funny, the more you considered it. He found himself chuckling in the kitchen as he plated the ziti he had worked so hard on.

And when he was putting the plates on the table, Gibbs was waking up! He walked over, making sure his footsteps weren't too light or too heavy. He didn't want to scare Gibbs when he'd obviously be a bit disoriented. "Hey, time to wake up, Boss," Tony said softly. "I've got dinner ready and waiting."

Gibbs grimaced before opening his eyes, just until they were slits, and he winced. Tony pouted. "Come on, Boss. I know your head probably hurts a little but that's no excuse for not saying hi to me."

All he was met with in return was a groan. Tony sighed. "Fine. I guess if you don't want dinner I can eat by myself."

That got him the small reward of a slurred, "Tony?"

Tony brightened and leaned forward so that Gibbs could get a better look at him. "Yeah, Boss, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a tire iron," Gibbs grunted, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. "What happened?"

Tony turned sheepish. "Well...you got hit with a tire iron. I'm really, really sorry about that, Boss. Never meant to hurt you, but you weren't responding to anything I sent you, and I started to miss you, you know?"

Gibbs sat up, and there was the rattle of the chain around his ankle. Gibbs looked down and stared at it, and Tony braced himself for impact. He knew Gibbs wasn't going to like this part. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed, and yep, he was mad. "What the hell?!"

"I needed to make sure you weren't gonna run out on me when you came to," Tony laughed, scratching his eyebrow. "It's better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission, you taught me that."

"You think it's okay to chain people up in your apartment, DiNozzo? Huh?! Is that something you can just 'ask forgiveness' for in your world?!" Gibbs snapped.

Tony chuckled, somewhat nervous, and Gibbs' expression went from angry to unsettled in the span of half a second. "Like I said, Boss, I'm sorry I had to do this. I was hoping you would have figured out by now who all that stuff was from."

Gibbs frowned. "What stuff?"

"Come on, Boss. You know! The flowers? The tools you needed for your next project? Don't pretend that you weren't at least a little curious!" Tony said.

Gibbs looked like he had swallowed a live fish. Tony pretended to not notice. "Now come on, up and at 'em, I have ziti waiting for dinner."

When Gibbs didn't move, Tony felt a little irritated, but he tried to not let it show. After all, Gibbs was probably still processing the fact that Tony was the one who got him everything he needed for the past couple months when it came to his projects. "Come on, Gibbs. It's not that hard, I made sure you had enough room to get to the dinner table."

"Tony," Gibbs said, and he used the voice he used on wounded family members or little kids. "Tony, I'm already in a relationship."

Tony laughed. "That's a good one, Boss. You're not in a relationship, I would know about it."

"No you wouldn't," Gibbs said, biting his lip. "Because it's inappropriate in the workplace."

Tony felt anger rush through his veins, a raging river of emotions. Gibbs was lying, he had to be lying. And Tony would catch him in the act. "Who?" he asked. "Abby? The Director? Don't tell me it's Ziva, Boss."

Gibbs swallowed, holding his hands up. "Tony, it's okay. If you just let me go, we can say this never happened, all right? No harm, no foul."

"Who is it?!" Tony bellowed.

Gibbs winced. "It's McGee."

Tony stood there, frozen to the core. Probie, his Probie, had gone under his nose and stolen Gibbs from him? That was such a pitiful excuse it was laughable!

And yet...Probie had been bursting with confidence lately, spending more time fixing Gibbs' computer than usual...Gibbs would leave lingering touches on his shoulder..."No!" Tony exclaimed. "No, you're lying!"

"Tony..." Gibbs said softly.

"No!" Tony yelled, bringing his hand down to slap across Gibbs' cheek. Gibbs didn't flinch. "You're lying!"

"I'm not," Gibbs said, calmly, not moving his face from where Tony struck it.

"You are! You're...you're trying to get me to let you go! And it won't...it won't work!" Tony exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "You know that you love me, deep down! I know it's scary but--"

"Tony, no--" Gibbs tried.

Tony just spoke over him. "You don't have to be scared! I'll take care of you, I'll be the last boyfriend you'll ever need, or want! You can be mine, forever, and you never have to worry about anything, ever again!"

"Tony," Gibbs insisted. "I don't love you. Not in that way."

It felt like Tony's whole world was crumbling down around him. Of course Gibbs had to love him. He hand-picked him all the way from Baltimore! _He did the same to McGee and Kate,_ his mind helpfully supplied. He swallowed. The room was too hot. He needed air. But he couldn't give Gibbs a chance to leave, not if he might actually take it. "You will," Tony said, pointing to Gibbs. "I'll make you love me, if that's what it takes. Because...because I love you, Boss, and no one is going to take you away from me."

Gibbs didn't put up a fight, after that. He silently went to the table that Tony dragged him to, and ate the bare minimum of ziti that was on his plate. Tony didn't force Gibbs to say anything. After all, Gibbs would warm up to him eventually. This was his new life, anyway. If he didn't warm up to it then there was no point in Gibbs going on. No point for either of them, really.

After a nice dinner, Tony turned on the TV and looked through his movie collection for something to watch. "I know you mostly like Westerns, Boss, but it will hardly hurt to expand your pallet a bit."

"McGee never forced me to watch something I wouldn't like," Gibbs hissed from the couch.

Tony turned to him, starting to laugh. "Oh, you don't want to play that game, Gibbs," he said, pulling his gun out from the safe. "You see, if I can't have you...then no one can. And if you keep talking about my little Probie like that? Well. Let's just say I will have one less person as competition."

Gibbs paled and Tony grinned, turning back to his movies. Now, what was something that Gibbs might like to watch? It had to be funny, for Tony, and it had to be something out of Gibbs' comfort zone, but not so far out that he wouldn't want to watch it.

Someone pounded on the door outside the apartment and Tony could hear McGee yell, "Tony, open up!"

Gibbs looked like he was about to shout, but Tony made eye contact with him and turned the safety off his gun. Wisely, Gibbs didn't make a sound.

The pounding continued. "Tony! I know Gibbs is in there with you, let me in, or I'm coming in myself!"

Tony growled, and when McGee kicked the door open, hauled Gibbs to his feet and put his gun to Gibbs' temple. "Tony, let Gibbs go," McGee said.

"No," Tony growled.

McGee looked at Gibbs and his gaze filled with worry. It made Tony furious. "You okay?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"Oh, yeah, McGee. My stalker kidnapped me and forced me to have dinner with him and wanted to make sure I'd never leave his apartment again. I'm just peachy," Gibbs snarled, but Tony couldn't hear his usual bite.

McGee flushed but there was a slight grin on his face. He refocused on Tony and that grin dropped. "Tony, drop the gun."

Tony scoffed. "Probie, I'm disappointed. You know me. I go all in or not at all," he snarled. "Make me."

McGee took the safety off his gun and said, "Last warning, Tony. Drop. The. Gun."

Tony growled. "If I can't have him, no one can!" he declared, but before he could pull the trigger, McGee pulled his, hitting Tony square in the forehead. There was a brief second of pain before Anthony DiNozzo Junior was no more.

* * *

Gibbs calmly stood right in front of Tony's body, looking him over. "The ziti he made wasn't all that bad, actually," he said softly.

McGee came over and hugged Gibbs tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," he breathed, before turning his attention to the shackle on Gibbs' ankle. "Let's get you out of this, preferably before the local LEOs turn up and see you chained to the floor."

Gibbs smirked as McGee got to work picking the lock. "How did you know where I was?" he asked.

"Tony was so bent on finding you he didn't take into account that we could trace his prints on the tire iron he used to knock you out," McGee said. "I came home, saw the tire iron, saw the blood, and considering you'd been stalked, it didn't take a genius to put those dots together."

"And you did anyway," Gibbs said, affection lacing his voice.

McGee turned an adorable shade of pink. "Anything for you, Boss."

Gibbs pulled McGee in for a quick kiss when he was done picking the lock. "I know," he murmured. "And I suppose I'll have to find some way to make it up to you, hm?"

McGee blushed harder. "If you insist, LJ."


End file.
